memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual
Introduction (blurb) Written by Rich Sternbach and Michael Okuda, the technical advisors to Star Trek: The Next Generation, the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual takes you on a guided tour through the new U.S.S. Enterprise. From the bridge to the shuttlebays, from the transporter room to crews' quarters, this book provides a never-before-seen glimpse at the inner workings of the most incredible Starship ever conceived by two of the designers who helped create it. Full of diagrams, technical schematics, and ship's plans, the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual also takes a detailed look at the principles behind Star Trek's awesome technology -- from phasers to warp drive to the incredible holodeck! A must for all fans, this is the one book that examines the full spectrum of technology behind the fantastic Star Trek: The Next Generation universe -- and gives fascinating behind-the-scenes glimpses into the making of the hit television show! Contents * 1.0 USS Enterprise Introduction * 2.0 Spacecraft Structure * 3.0 Command Systems * 4.0 Computer Systems * 5.0 Warp Propulsion Systems * 6.0 Impulse Propulsion Systems * 7.0 Utilities and Auxiliary Systems * 8.0 Communications * 9.0 Transporter Systems * 10.0 Science and Remote Sensing Systems * 11.0 Tactical Systems * 12.0 Environmental Systems * 13.0 Crew Support Systems * 14.0 Auxiliary Spacecraft Systems * 15.0 USS Enterprise Flight Operations * 16.0 Emergency Operations * 17.0 Conclusion References Characters Robert April • Robert W. Bussard • Zefram Cochrane • Rachel Garrett • James T. Kirk • Jean-Luc Picard • Christopher Pike Starships and vehicles • • • • • • • • • • • Starship classes • • • • Ferengi marauder • • • Cardassian enhanced penetrator • • Romulan warbird Starship categories cargo carrier • cruiser • explorer • scout • surveyor • tanker Auxiliary craft ASRV • Captain's yacht • personnel shuttle • shuttlecraft • shuttlepod • Sphinx workpod • Type-6 shuttlecraft • Type-7 shuttlecraft • Type-9A shuttlecraft • Type-15 shuttlepod • Type-15A shuttlepod • Type-16 shuttlepod Equipment class-1 probe • class-2 probe • class-3 probe • class-4 probe • class-5 probe • class-6 probe • class-7 probe • class-8 probe • class-9 probe • type-IV phaser • type-V phaser • type-X phaser Locations Alpha Centauri colony • Antares Ship Yards • Earth • Earth Station McKinley • Epsilon Quinonez sector • Gourami sector • Mars • Milky Way Galaxy • Mutara sector • Narendra • Pluto • Rangifer II • Rigel IV • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sol system • Starbase 326 • Starfleet Headquarters • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Velikan V Races and cultures Borg • Cardassian • dolphin (Atlantic bottlenose dolphin • Pacific bottlenose dolphin) • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Romulan • Takaya's whale States and organizations Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Regulatory Agency • Starfleet Spacecraft Design Advisory Commission • United Federation of Planets Other references augmented personnel module • away team • battle bridge • battle section • Cerenkov radiation • connecting interhull • Doppler compensator • Earth-Romulan War • emergency pressure garment • engineering hull • External Support Mode • extravehicular activity • Federation Starfleet insignia • first contact • frumium monocarbonite • Heisenberg compensator • Khitomer Conference • library computer • LCARS • linguacode • low pressure environment garment • matter/antimatter reaction assembly • Planck time • Prime Directive • probe • red alert • sarium krellide • saucer section • standard extravehicular work garment • Starfleet Life Contact Policy Directive • starbase • starship • subspace tranceiver • Transwarp Development Project • universal translator • Whale Probe • yellow alert Timeline Chronology 20th century :1930s, the existence of antimatter was confirmed. 21st century :2061, Zefram Cochrane and his engineering team produced a fluctuation superimpeller, a precursor to warp drive. 23rd century :2215, development of the photon torpedo began. :2245, the was commissioned. :2271, a different type of photon torpedo was introduced. The basic configuration was still in use until the late 24th century. :2277, the Enterprise emblem was adopted as the official insignia of Starfleet. :2284, the Enterprise was assigned to Starfleet Academy as a training vessel. :2285, the Enterprise was destroyed in the Mutara sector. :2286, the was commissioned. 24th century :2337 the was the first starship to be fitted with ASRVs. :2243, the Galaxy Class Starship Development Project was officially approved. ::6 July, the original warp propulsion system specifications for the Galaxy Class Project were transmitted to Utopia Planitia. :2344, the was lost at Narendra III defending a Klingon outpost from a Romulan attack. ::24 December, revised propulsion, systems and structural specifications for the Galaxy Class Project were sent to Utopia Planitia designers. :2350, 3 June, the first two spaceframe components of the were gamma-welded together. :2356, 16 April, the first complete computer model of the Enterprise was tested at Utopia Planitia. ::18 April, the computer model was demonstrated to Starfleet. ::5 May, the unnamed NX-70637 was launched. :2363, 4 October, the USS Enterprise-D was offically commissioned. Images tNG technical manual.jpg|Cover image. galaxy class front.jpg| . galaxy Class Starship Development Project.jpg|The Galaxy Class Starship Development Project logo. class-9 probe.jpg|Class-9 probe. nova concepts.jpg| concepts. 9a cargo shuttle.jpg|Type-9A cargo shuttle. sphinx workpod.jpg|Sphinx workpod. aSRV diagram.png|Cut-away diagram of an ASRV. Connections External link * Next Generation Technical Manual, The Next Generation Technical Manual, The